


Surprise Barry Allen

by IheartWestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: westallenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartWestallen/pseuds/IheartWestallen
Summary: Cisco ran to the computer. "I've been tracking SpeedForce traces in the city, until I found this." Cisco notified him. Barry looked at the computer. Reverse Flash's coordinates were on the computer. So were Iris'.





	Surprise Barry Allen

    Barry walked into S.T.A.R Labs. He placed his coat down and walked toward Caitlin who was working on something in the lab.

   "Hey Caitlin.." Barry said.

    Caitlin jumped a little and brushed her hair out the way. She smiles. "Hi Barry." She replied.

    Barry gestured to the lab. "What's all this?" He asked.

    Caitlin put down a unused test tube and sighed. "Just some meta-human experiments." She informed him. She smiled again and looked at Barry.

    "So...what's so happy about that?"

    Caitlin pressed her lips together. "Oh nothing..nothing." She told him. Barry opens his mouth to ask another question, but then Caitlin's phone chimed. "Cisco has something for you in the Cortex. Run along Barry!"

    Barry smiled and shook his head. He was confused. Is Caitlin hiding something?

    Barry walked into the Cortex. Cisco beamed and ran up to him. He placed his hands on Barry's shoulders and gave a little squeal. "Finally you arrived!" He cried.

    Barry's confusion only grew. "For what?" He asked.

    Cisco ran to the computer. "I've been tracking SpeedForce traces in the city, until I found this." Cisco notified him. Barry looked at the computer. Reverse Flash's coordinates were on the computer. So were Iris'.

    Barry went pale. "Where are they?! Give me a location." He said.

    Cisco tapped onto the coordinates. "He's at Mercury Labs. G-" Cisco notified him. He didn't need to say "go" because after he said the location, Barry already had sped out of the Cortex.

    Barry ran to Mercury Labs and skidded to a stop. Iris stood in front of Reverse Flash, who pulled off his mask. He was Wellsobard, again.

    "Barry Allen..." He said.

    Barry clenched his jaw. "What do you want Thawne. What ever it is, don't you dare touch her." He said.

    He laughed. "Oh Allen...I don't want anything from you. Iris does. If you step any closer my motion censored bomb will go off. It attracts to kinetic energy, so you won't be able to outrun it." He turned toward Iris. "Iris?"

    Iris smiled. "Barry...I love that you would do anything for me....even if it means my happiness." She said.

    Barry teared up. Is this gonna be like Savitar's wrath? "Yes...yes I would. I'll get us out of here." He told her, his voice quivering with fear.

     Iris smiled, her eyes glistening with tears yet to fall. "I think it's time I give you happiness for a change."

    "W-what are you talking about? You always make me happy Iris!"

    "Barry....I'm pregnant."

     Barry looked at Iris with such love it was unbearable. He teared up some more. A baby. Barry...a father. He rubbed his face and shook his head. If only he could scoop her into his arms-

    Harry smiled. "Allen! Welcome to the Union of Fathers!" He gestured toward Iris. Barry looked between Harry and Iris confused. "There aren't any bombs or anything..."

    Barry ran to Iris and kissed her so deeply he suprised himself. He kissed her again while sliding his hands down her sides to her waist. Iris returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

     Harry gave an awkward "ahem". "We don't want another bundle of joy now..." He joked.

    They pulled apart and Barry smiled rubbing her tummy. His eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't understand the whole Reverse Flash thing...."

     Iris rubbed his cheek. "To show you that you would do anything for me...and now for this baby." Barry reached up and touched her hand that was on his cheek. "Surprise Barry Allen."

    Barry smiled and kissed her again. "I love you Iris West."

    "I love you too Barry Allen."

  
              •~•~•~•~•

 


End file.
